


The essence is of you

by Slinkijinki



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slinkijinki/pseuds/Slinkijinki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, a popular radio MC, have SHINee as your special guests and sparks may fly between you and a certain member..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The essence is of you

You had worked hard to get a position as an MC at a popular radio station in the heart of Seoul, but never had you imagined the caliber of people with whom you would be working. You had seen many idol groups come and go in the studio, each of them with their own charms. Even still, among all of them, none of them quite made your heart pound in your chest like-

“Hello again listeners, here with us in the studio we have SHINee!” Your partner MC introduced as the advert break came to an end, accompanied by the light which read ON AIR flickering to life.

As he reintroduced the show, he touched briefly on the new album SHINee is promoting. You tried to settle your inner nerves. No matter how many shows you did, you still got goosebumps whenever you were about to read the script.

Shaking your anxieties away, you got back into the professionalism you had trained hard to perfect, leading the show into the next corner.

“Now, we’ve received countless fan questions sent into us and it’s impossible for us to ask them all, so thank you for your participation!” you segwayed, determinedly staring at your notes, “We’ve picked out some of the best ones. Are you all ready?” You asked, earning five different approvals.

“Jonghyun, first one’s for you,” your partner prompted, “If you could be in a subunit with one other member of SHINee, who would it be?”

“Hmm…Taemin! He is so talented and I think if we both worked together we could write some amazing songs!”

The comment earns him a knowing look from Minho.

“What if I don’t want to work with you?” Taemin teases airly.

“What?” Jonghyun giggles at this, letting the banter flow.

Your eyes fall upon a fan favorite question. “Minho, If your members were all girls, who would you date?” you ask with a smile on your face, the teasing question making him chuckle.

“I would go with Key,” Minho answers quickly. “He is the most attentive out of all the guys and…makes nice food.”

Kibum chuckles at this, playing bashful by covering his face and pretending to blush. The little action, feigned as it may be, makes your heart skip; he really is just as cute as you remember.

“Good choice,” you say finally, sincerely. The questions rolled around in the same lighthearted tone that the show began with.

“Last question before the end of the show,” you begin with gravitas, “is for Key.”

Four pairs of eyes dart to Kibum.

“Who is your celebrity crush?” You spoke into the mic.

All four of his members roar with laughter, Minho swatting him playfully on the shoulder. Kibum tried to stop them with squawks of protest, but it only made them tease him more, Taemin mocking the noise he had just made.

“Go on then,” Jonghyun prompted smugly, and the boys fell silent.

Kibum’s eyes dart about for a moment before he fixes them on his hands. “I…uh…don’t have one,” he squeaks, too high, too obvious.

“Tell the truth!” Onew almost sang.

“I don’t,” Kibum defended weakly, suddenly very interested in the tips of his fingers.

"We heard a rumor going around that one of the love songs on this album was partially written by Key,” you interject, “and that it is about someone special. Could your celebrity crush and your mystery lover be the same person?” you teased, noticing his shock as soon as you asked.

“Not…really…” Kibum stammered out, trying to think of an out. "It’s more of a fantasy about a lover rather than experience…but who’s to say they aren’t the same person,” he concludes, characteristic confidence bubbling back to the surface as he does, seemingly satisfied with himself.

“We all know who it is,” Taemin truthfully confessed in low tones, and you would not have heard it had the mic not picked it up and brought his whispering into your headphones.

“And with that, it’s the end of the show!” concludes your partner, right on the hour.

As the show finished, the relief visible on Kibum’s face was obvious, exhaling heavily.

“Good show, guys!” Their manager praised as all five men gathered their things.

A glare forms on Kibum’s sharp features. “Why were you like that!” he scolded Taemin, who only laughed in response.

“Come on, just go talk to her you idiot. Remember how excited you were this morning? Ask her out!”

“No! That’s a bad idea!” Kibum’s eyes dart around and then he lowers his voice to an urgent whisper. “She…she knows about the song!” Kibum pressed as he began to blush.

“Kibum,” a third voice adds, more soothing in nature. “ was part of her job to know stuff like that, it wasn’t anything personal,” Minho offered kindly. And then he recalls an observation from earlier in the show and tells Kibum, “She was giving you the eyes all day! Ask for her number, what could go wrong?”

You think you hear Kibum mutter something about how plenty could go wrong as you approach them.

“Hi Kibum, great show tonight, you spoke really well!” You praised, heart beating faster than usual. It had taken every single ounce of confidence inside of you to approach him. Minho and Taemin slowly walked away with sly grins on their face, Minho patting his best friend encouragingly on the shoulder.

“Was it? I thought I could have done with some improvements,” Kibum offers, and you don’t miss the flirtatious insinuation that you should praise him some more.

“I can show you next time if you want,” you offer. The words leaving your mouth before you could stop yourself, falling right into stride with Kibum’s flirtation. Your face burned red as you began to wonder if you had been too bold, and so you opened your mouth to explain yourself.

“I didn’t-” you began, but were interrupted.

“No, Y/N, I would like that.”

You feel your heart somersault against your ribcage, making you more nervous than you already had been. You refuse to meet his perfectly sharp monolids as you hear him ask you,

“Why don’t you give me your number so we can…arrange something?” Key spoke, visibly confident. However, clear nerves shone through in the brights of his eyes, reassuring you that he was at least half as anxious as you were, and Jesus when did he get that close?

“M-mine?” You stuttered, shocked at his proposal.

“Yeah!” he chirps, “If you don’t want too it’s okay I…”

“No!” you cut across, louder than you’d meant to. “Sorry. Yeah…yeah hang on, I’d be delighted.”

You scribbled your number down on a piece of paper before handing it to him with a shy smile.

A head pops in the doorframe.

“Bum, we need to go” Jonghyun told him before walking out the room.

“Y/N, I will see you soon, if that’s okay?” Key shocked you. The way he could go from his strong and confident stage persona to the nervous boy trying to charm you…it was charming, endearing even, to see.

“I will phone you later,” Key promised as he walked away, a goofy, schoolboy kind of smile etched on his handsome face as he turned around, and excitement floods your chest, giving your heart an airy sensation of joy.

Later that night, when you were settled on the sofa with your favorite ice cream, half-watching reruns of a reality show. Your phone buzzes against your thigh.

“Hey

-Key,” the message read.

Your nerves return in full force, weighing your options as to how to reply. You wanted to seem happy but not overly excited, casual but not too clingy…

“Hey! This is Y/N,” you send after a few moment’s thought. A second later you are struck with the realization that Kibum already knows your name, you gave it on that piece of paper, he was on your show, you guys had met before, why had you said that, of course he already knew your stupid-

"I know, haha. Would you want to meet for dinner one day next week?

\- Key”

Your eyes widen. Is he…asking you out? You try to play casual as you type,

“Yeah, sure!”

You think about the implications of this before adding “Will it not be a little…what if someone sees you?

\- Y/N”

The response comes back far faster than you expected, as if Kibum was anxiously awaiting your reply.

“I know the owner of a small restaurant nearby, his place is private so nobody will see us. Are you free Thursday?

-Key”

Without thinking, without checking your schedule, without any reservation, you instantly reply,

"Thursday it is.”

You’d clear your schedule for the day, you didn’t care, who would, who could? For a moment you wonder what about you has attracted him to you, but you decide that’s something you want to hear him tell you on your date. You feel a girlish little squeak escape your lips, just imagining him kissing your hands and praising all your virtues, telling you about how you had charmed him, praising you. Praising everything from your little quirks to your taste in clothes to-

Taste in clothes…

 

“Oh god,” you mutter to yourself, thinking of the fashion icon that is your date, “what am i going to wear?”


End file.
